Flesh
by The Clover of Damnation
Summary: Metal Sonic wakes up to find that he is not of metal but of fur and flesh. Between the tortured abandonment of Robotnik and being in the shadowed identity of Sonic, Metal as Zap will be on a journey to redeem his new name as new life. implied metalamy.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been on I've been known for my ShadAmy fics. Well, today, I break from the usual pairing to bring you my second favorite Sonic the Hedgehog pairing, which is considered a crack pairing, which is Metal SonicXAmy. What really got me attached to this pairing was seeing a picture on deviantArt by darkpinkrose which was a fanart picture of her own fanfic known as: Many Loves of Amy Rose. In this fanfic, Metal Sonic gets an upgrade from Robotnik making him an android known as Zap. There is some sort of accidental pun behind his name, and whoever can figure it out gets a cookie! But anyway, this new found android of Metal Sonic starts developing these emotions along side his brutal training where Amy becomes the main obsession of them. Will he get what he's looking for? Or will he be forever shunned in the shadow of the hero he was "cloned" from? Read to find out.**

**Disclaimer: Yuji Naka will never let me own Sonic the Hedgehog, and would kill me to prove that!**

**Flesh**

**By: Ivory Rose Illusionist**

A groan surfaced from a pair of lips while fingernails scratched the unknown metal surface that they were upon. Closed eyelids quivered as they tried to open up, which they eventually did. Golden eyes looked down at a new found furry chest that slowly rose up with every chilling sharp breath that was taken. Then they looked upward at one of the fury arms being rose up above the keeper's head. The eyes stared in questioning interest at this change in the person's body. His legs were the same way…And…what was this instrument between his legs…?

"It's about time you woke up! I thought I was going to have to lead to drastic measures to wake you up…" Spoke a loud deepening proud voice to the furred being sitting upon the frigid metal table.

The keeper of the voice was a stalk portly man with a hairless head made up by a bristly brown mustache sprouted out of his pointy light red nose. His eyes were a mystery, but they seemed cold and robotic. As for the clothing on the human's back, he was wearing a deep red coat with white straps on the sides and a pair of slick black boot feet pants. White gloves were on his hands.

"What's going on…? Where are my metal limbs?" Light blue hairy hands clamped onto a peach muzzle after picking up a different tone to the creature's voice. After a minute of recollection, the hands were slowly removed from the mouth so the keeper of it could test his voice once more. "What has happened to my voice...? Why does it sound so…emotional…?"

A booming laugh echoes off the bitter bleak metal walls of the room at the questions that had been asked. Footsteps filled the after silence that followed when the laugh went away as the humanoid approached the creature.

"My dear robot…or should I say…android…you have been changed. Changed into something more superior then your feeble electronic mind can comprehend. You see, Metal Sonic, you have been upgraded to something almost as similar as which Shadow the Hedgehog is, but only close!" He held a finger high into the air to emphasize that last part of his sentence. "Now you can touch, smell, taste, hear, and see things in a new perspective! These modifications inside of you can fool those blasted heroes, and that annoying hedgehog, to where you can capture and kill them! Mwahahahaha!" Announced the Doctor in triumph. "Oh, and I've given you a new name to go with your upgrade. From now on you will go by Zap. I think it's much better than being named after that meddlesome hedgehog!"

Zap just sat there listening to Eggman's every word. All of this information was just a tad confusing since this complete makeover of his body was new as well as perplexing. "If Zap is what you want me to go by then that is what I'll be called." That's when a shiver slid down his spine causing him to twitch uncontrollably. An eyebrow was raised in question about this strange behavior motioned within and out his body. "What is wrong with me? My body shakes like a robot losing screw bolts?!"

The doctor snorted. "That's just your body reacting to the lovely freezing temperature within the atmosphere of this room, as well as the others. I guess I'll have to give you some clothing. The last thing we need is for you to go around in the nude like that. Even evil doers have standards!" Remarked the large man. "Wait here." Then he left the room through a horizontal sliding metallic door.

Zap lowered his head to observe the utensil between his legs. "So this object right here is a breeding device…" Without using his mind, the life form gave it a good yank! That resulted in a slight yelp from his mouth and a slight tinge of red on his white cheeks. "Note to self: never pull that again...!" He told himself rubbing the pained spot on impulse only to have a strange arousing feeling quivering in the pit of his chest. But before he could peek that interest further…

"Since I am not only a master of genius, you can have my spare pair of pants since my view of fashion exceeds over all!" Crooned Robotnik throwing a pair of slick black pants at the android. "And remove your hands from that area!"

As the egg man told him, the light blue hedgehog took his hands from off his genitals standing up. "What do I do with these, your Lord Ship?" Was what he asked setting his gaze upon the item in his furry hands.

A white gloved hand smacked a shiny hairless forehead in annoyance. "You slip your legs through the holes in the legs of the pants then raise them over your lower region up to your hips!" Why didn't I install all this information into his programming?! Explained the inventor in exhaustion.

Doing as explained, Zap dropped the dress wear onto the cold steel floor stepping his huge feet into the holes of the legs then clutching the top sides pulling them up. When he got it to his hips, he let them go…only to have them drop back down…

Eggman scratched his head sighing having a weary expression upon his face. "I guess we'll have to seam those to fit you…" He remarked tiredly.

Zap's stomach then made this rumbling sound causing his sights as well as the doctor's to fall upon it.

Robotnik sighed once more. "Then I guess some food…as well…" Now he was just annoyed.

_So this noise signals hunger? It feels painful…Thought the robotic hedgehog placing his bare hands onto his roaring stomach._

---

After taking the pair of pants disturbed to Zap to a seamstress robot, the piece of clothing now fit him perfectly. They were nice and snug giving a little room for his legs to breathe.

The android was also giving a few scraps of meat as well as a glass full of water to fill the hunger in his stomach.

Robotnik brought him into another cold room, but this one wasn't as mechanical. No, this one had had iron walls with weapons such as whips, maces, and all sorts of sharp ended blades hanging across them. There was also coal black cell bars in small corners of the rooms as though they were captive cells.

"What is this place, doctor?" Asked Zap scanning the area with his golden eyes taking a good look at everything.

A heavenly conniving smile curved along the corners of Eggman's face when he was asked that question. This malevolent cackle followed the catty grin upon his lips. "This is one of the chambers where our prisons get tortured." Was what he replied.

An eyebrow was arched at that answer. "But why are we in here? I see no prisoners captive within this room…?" Said the light blue hedgehog sounded confused as ever.

The smirk on the Doctor's face stayed plastered upon his it. "I know that, but that's not why we're here." One of his gloved fingers lightly slid down the handle of a whip as the palm of his hand slowly clutched it. "We're here so I can train you."

Zap turned to his master. "Train? How so?" He didn't like the tone to Robotnik's voice, which sounded more cunningly devious then usual. Then he noticed his hands upon the torturing weapon.

Eggman took the bludgeon from off the wall holding it now in both hands. "Unlike robots," He began to explain. "humans and furries feel pain-which can make them very weak. They can also feel emotions-that can keep them from acting on things like murder, torture, evil, and world conquest. These emotions create feelings such as love, sadness, mercy and laziness. We don't need you becoming soft or weak on us. Especially when I've got an empire to run…" The whip in his finely gloved hands was cracked within the flash of an eye. Metallic eyes flickered in mischievousness. "I want you to go over to that wall over there," A finger was pointed at the wall to his right. "and face it. Then place your palms flat against it. If you show any type of weakness for what I'm about to do…then you will receive much worse than that! Understand?!"

Zap nodded though this fear of the unfamiliar coursed through his mind and body. What is he planning to do…? Wondered the hedgehog walking over to the wall that had been pointed at. As he was told, he firmly laid his hands up against the frigid metal wall exposing the back half of himself to the doctor.

Within a matter of seconds of doing what he was told, there was this sharp noise before a fierce jolt stung his bare back! On impulse, the android screamed out in utter pain from the pain disturbed at his flesh. All he received was a much more brutal strike at it! His complete body shook in reaction as this red liquid poured from his wounds staining the floor and the clothes upon his back. Another blood currying shriek surfaced from his apricot lips echoing off the walls. Each time he filled the area with his cries, the crueler the lashes became! Now blood seeped from his mouth, though it wasn't much.

"If you're going to be able to take any of our enemies on is if you learn to take any pain, light or heavy, is to deal with what I'm doing to you! If you can't within the two months I've set, then you will be killed afterwards…Understood?!" Screamed Robotnik at the bleeding life form in front of him as he stroke him several more times.

Zap's mouth quivered as he tried to come up with the words to respond with. Another severe lash ripped open more uppermost flesh.

"Answer me!"

"Yes…your Lordship…" That was the feeble reply that was received from the constant trembling android.

A wide evil smirk stretched across the fat man's face. "That's better…"

**Authoress notes: Poor Zap! He just awoke only to be welcomed with torturing pain! Will our android hedgehog be able to last for those two months? Or will he meet his end? Find out in the next chapter of Flesh.**


	2. Chapter 2

Golden orbs started darkly at the frigid slick metallic wall of the room the person was sitting in. A light colored head hung low while an ivory white chest rose up and down with intakes of deepening livid breaths. Cavernous scars were dispersed along a pale blue back, apricot arms and legs, and a few on the keeper's stomach and chest.

It had been a long horrid two months for Zap. He went from a prisoner's torture room to boiling hot and tundra cold rooms for temperature tolerance, and the small weapons got larger as well as more agonizing!

A fierce scowl plagued the hedgehog's face as his eyes gleamed of pure hatred. The only reason he put up with that fowl play was to escape the doctor when he would release him onto the world for his missions. He was going to get as far as away as he could. If anyone would try to stop him…they would be killed in an instant! No one, not even Sonic was getting in his way of freedom! Eggman made the mistake of making him a merciless killing machine who could stand any type of pain…Sure, he could slay the oath, but he'd rather hang low till he had plans for him…

The door of the room slid open having a lowly robot standing in the entrance.

Zap sent it a vile gaze. "_**State your purpose, or perish!**_" Was what he told the creation.

It was unfazed. "_Doctor Robotnik wants you in his quarters right away…_" Spoke the metal being before he swiftly turned around zipping off.

"_**Pathetic unemotional creature…if it only knew its fate…**_" Said the light blue hedgehog setting his bare feet onto the cold metal floor making his leave out the door.

The hedeghog met the overweight human in his main quarters. He was sitting in a rather overly large leather chair that was turned to the window in the back behind the Eggman's work station. Apparently he was looking upon the world from that point in where he stood.

"_**You wanted to see me, your Lordship?**_" Asked the android holding back any spitfire that wanted to uproar within his tone when he spoke. Those sharp golden eyes of his shot fierce glares into the doctor's back. _You just keep standing there naiively...but none of that will belong to you..._The look in his eyes hardened. _For when I escape to plot your very doom...you'll be gone,_ Then a smirk formed on his lips._ and all of what you sought to have or destroy...will be my doing..._

That chair sitting across the room behind a fairly large and heavy metal work table made a swift turn revealing the man who sat in it. His hands were folded in one another with his nose resting against the top palm. There was this sinister plotting in his metallic eyes. One of his legs was propped upon the other. "Yes, yes, I did." He stretched out an arm drawing his gloved fingers foward as to motion for the android to move towards him. "You may proceed." Spoke the genius coldly.

Zap did as he was told making slow easy steps towards Robotnik. His irises held an emotionless expression. If he thought it were possible at all...he would charge at that gluttoned greedy buffoon, and slaughter him without any second thoughts...

"I have called you here, my dear android, because I've decided to let you out to do the job I assigned you." Said the round male with a heavily smirk. "You've progressed well in that training you've been succumbed to. Congradulations my _friend_..."

The light blue hedgehog only bowed to show graditude for the congrats he had recieved. Inwardly, he sneered so harshly. _How dare that no good for nothing human call me his FRIEND!_ That word had angered him to a point where his blood was literally boiling! "_**Why, thank you, my Lord. It is quite an honor to recieve such an expression from you...**_" He spoke in a congradulatory tone, but didn't mean a word of what he said. Complete hatred coursed thru his veins for that large lengthy man that stood proudly before him. "_**What is my mission, oh great overlord?**_" Asked the artifical hedgehog using false flattery to get the information he yearned to have so he could get a taste of pure freedom.

Robotnik grinned malicously having his metallic eyes shine of a powerful darkness in which he held in whatever was in placed of his heart. "It's simple, my dear Zap," This cackle emitted from his lips. "I want you to find that pesky hedgehog _Sonic_ and his friends, and play them for saps the destroy them! So with them out of the way," Then his long sleeved arm extended in the air with his cackle growing into a full fledged belly laugh that made his huge stomach shake like jello. "I CAN TOPPLE THE PLANET SO I CAN MAKE WAY FOR A WHOLE NEW ROBOTROPOLIS!" Exclaimed the mad genius having his voice bounce of the walls echoing out of the room the two were in.

While Eggman was caught up in his bragging, Zap crossed his arms rolling his eyes to the side. _Foolish doctor! You won't even get a chance to kill that troublesome life form, and you're already a few steps ahead of a plan that will crumble before your eyes...Too bad I won't be around to watch you fail! _Were his thoughts about the fat man's plans.

That's when the doctor set his attentions back onto the pale blue hedgehog. "But before we let you go, we'd better get you something to cover your back with." He scoffed snorting a bit. "The last thing we need is for those troublesome do-gooders to start asking questions, and I don't have the time to sit you down to give you a background fantasy life!" Remarked the mad man while walking over to his enormous work desk retrieving something from one of the draws. Then he walked back over to Zap placing something into his hands. "Here, this is some money. Buy some clothing, but think you'll be getting a lot of this! Got it?"

The male hedgehog only nodded grabbing the rings from the doctor. "I am gracious." Was all he said before placing the investments into his tathered up pants pocket making his way out of the room. _A bit of clothing couldn't hurt..._ Then his stomach made some noises, which made him place a hand upon it. _And maybe I could get some food as well..._ After he would fix himself up, he would hide out for the remainder of the time as his plot to get rid of the Eggman would formulate in his mechanical mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Flesh Chapter 3:**

How he ended up in this dark alley, he'll never know. The only thing he really knew was that his goals to get clothing and food brought him to the ever popular city by the name of Station Square. As soon as he was able to fend those for himself, he'd split and find somewhere to hide out where that oath Robotnik couldn't find him. Sky blue ears then stood straight up at the sudden clash of thunder that was soon followed by the heavy fall of rain that pelted the top of his head. He had been rained on many times in robot form, but feeling it for the first time in his new furry form... A sigh of content heaved from out his chest balancing off peach lips as the hedgehog android a rose his head setting his gaze up to the charcoal sky. Due to the cruel training done by the fat doctor, the containous heavy pour upon his eyes didn't bother him as it would to others... Light blue eyelids slowly and lightly lowered over sharp golden eyes with the same colored ears flattening against the top of his head. This new feeling of this weather was... dare he though... refreshing...?

Those ears perked up once more at the sound of something rolling against the concrete ground bare feet were standing upon. Looking to his left, the android caught sight of a can rolling towards his feet...? Arching an curious eyebrow, the male bend over grasping it with ease in a peach hand raising it from off the ground. Just about the time he retrieved the item from where it had stopped next to him, a figure rushed up to him. Those eyes of his widened at seeing who this person was! He recognized her automatically!

A few times in his original form when he first experienced life, Zap as Metal had swooped down upon this innocent little pink hedgehog female snatching her up then taking her to Robotnik where he'd hold her as bait for that silly hedgehog male hero... Behind soaking wet soft rose quills peered emerald eyes that bore into those topaz one of his. She lifted a delicate gloved hand up towards the hand that hold of the can that strolled over to him. "Can you hand me my can, please?" Is what she asked with a small chuckle following her words. "It escaped from bag of groceries...!"

He didn't understand it, but for some reason... That little last comment brought a small grin to his lips. Extending his hand forward, the male unraveled his fingers that grasped the can within them offering the female hedgehog to take it from them. Zap didn't make the attempt to speak to her as he would let her retrieve the item from his ungloved limb.

"Thank you so much!" Exclaimed the rose hedgehog as she sat her gloved hand upon the can in the male hedgehog's. As her eyes were travelling from the focus of the item in his hands, she let out a gasp when she took in the sight of the scars embedded into his arm. Then her eyes started to take in every filthy detail of his body, which made tears want to pour from them. His entire body from just about head to toe was covered in a sorts of scars, burns, and who-knows-what else! "What happened to you?!" She yelled as she abandoned the item in her grasp, letting it fall to the soaking wet concrete ground, seizing one his wrists.

That body of Zap's jumped at the sudden grasp of a delicate hand around on of his scarred up wrists! Golden eyes widened in shock from feeling shock waves coarsing thru out his body! This new feeling of her touching him awoke something deep within that he didn't understand, but somehow liked... The light feeling of warmth upon his ivory cheeks also made him question what he was feeling... It was a feel of awe... "_**Torture...**_" Was his single low reply as he found himself unable to relinquish his wrist from the hedgehog female's grasp.

A more sorrowful gasp escaped Amy's lips at the response she was told. "You poor thing... Who would do such a cruel thing to..." Emerald eyes widened at the trailing of her sentence before rose eyelids lowered most of the way showing a viscious stare in their gaze. "It was _Robotnik_ wasn't it?!"

She received a hesitant nod along with a cold almost unemotional robotic stare that somehow seemed familiar to her...

Moving the hand from the wrist the had a hold of, it met the other hand that was brought up to the stranger's holding it gingerly. Pink eyelids rose up as this tenderness shined in her eyes. "Common, I'll take you home... And we'll fix you up..." Was what she told him in a caring tone pulling gently on the hand in hers as she walked a bit ahead of him.

Powder blue ears couldn't help but just flatten against the male hedgehog's head at having the most sweetest and softest voice enter them... It just made his artifical heart melt within its chest cavity and he almost couldn't move his legs... "_**All right...**_" Those were the only words he could muster as he followed after her, bending over once to retrieve the can that escaped her for the second time since they had met.

---

It was quite a whole new perspective to Zap when he entered the rose hedgehog's home. Where he had been staying since he had been turned 'furry' was built on metals - metallic type materials. The walls were slick and had a shine to them while the atmosphere was quite frigid and... so... lifeless... But in this place he had been brought to... It was _pink_... with this sort of fluffy enviroment where you could just sink into one of the cushions and never come back up! And the feeling... it was... _warm_... and... and... _cozy_... This other new mood made him drowsy and he just wanted to lie down and just enjoy how it felt...

"You just hold on a sec, and I'll grab you a towel so you can dry off! I wouldn't want you to catch a cold!" Was the exceeding voice of Amy who had went into another room while Zap stood right in front of the front door taking in the view of the living room. He had been so caught up in the mission of his wandering curious eyes that he had forgotten that his body had been completely drenched by the heavy down pour beating its drops against the roof top.

_With all that 'training' with the Doctor, would it even be possible for me to get sick at this point?_ Wondered the android keeping his position beside the front door. A part of him cautious in moving since he knew that the rain water sunk into his now darker blue quills would fall from his body and onto the floor... And he did want to do that... Which was strange to him since he was being so 'nice' as far as he was concerned.

"By the way, stranger, I didn't get your name...! Can you tell me what it is...?" Called the female hedgehog from whatever room she was in.

"_**Me - err - Zap...!**_" That was his new name! Not that cloned name he had been giving originally! Not anymore...! Sky blue eyelids lowered in angry as burning golden orbs stared harshly into a ungloved hand that clenched tightly into a now shaking fist...! Remembering what he was - he being a copy of that no-good-for-nothing blue hedgehog - brought furious feelings into him that churned within the pit of his stomach! A low growl could be heard as his teeth gritted together. God, how he wanted to make Sonic pay as much as the Doctor! Oh, how he'd make them _both pay!_

"Here's that towel I said I'd bring..." As Amy was entering back into the living room, her sentence came to a halt when she saw the state the other hedgehog was in. For some unknown reason to her, he looked down right furious! "Zap... Are you all right...?" She asked in a quiet soft voice so she wouldn't set him off in anyway as she made a closer approach to him.

In hearing her voice, the artifical hedgehog shook his head then let out a sigh before his eyes upon the cautiously approaching female. Her hands were gripping the towel in their grasp harshly in the small fear that she held inside due to his settling mood. "_**Sorry... But my memories are haunting...**_" That was his apology as he had spoken in just as quietly and softly tone as she had.

"It's all right now, you're safe, Eggman won't be able to hurt you anymore...!" Amy reassured him while she snuck the fabric in her hands around his shoulders. "You're in safer hands!" There was this grin upon her features as she exclaimed that last part.

Zap simply shook his head at her statement. _Naive little girl. You're only as safe as you want to believe... _"_**Thank you.**_" Moving his hands up to his shoulders, peach hands grasped both ends of the towel taking the material up a top his head where he started to rub it vigirously getting rid of the water that his body had obtained. Once his head was as dry as he could get it he began trail it down his body to rid it of the rest of the water upon it. His damp quill were starting to get frizzy from the lack of the liquid that had weighed them down, which made Amy laugh, since it was making them poof out now. "_**Stupid rain...**_" Murmured Zap bitterly with a small flat glare - he didn't enjoy looking like a mess! He already looked weak due to the scarring of the Doctor's 'training'.

"Once your fur dries out completely the frizzy poofness of your quills will go away." The rose female reassured him as she turned in the direction of an empty door way to her right. "Common, I'm sure you're hungry." She said to him starting to walk in that direction.

In the mentioning of food, a rumbling noise grumbled from the pit of the male's stomach, which made his hands travel to it to cover it up to hopefully muffle the sound. His cheeks warmed up again with another blush of embarrassment. _Some replenishment would be nice..._ Were his thoughts as he followed after her - waiting for his meal ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

"I know just the thing to cook!" Was the exclaiming voice of the pink hedgehog who made her entrance into the kitchen. The bottom of her boots clanked against the lunolium floor.

As soon as bare light blue furred feet went from shagged rug to lunolium... this shiver went up the hedgehog male's body in feeling that the floor was cold against them! Zap figured that it had to do with being wet since he hadn't been able to sit down to dry them off. All he was able to even slightly get dried was of his upper body, and it was still damp! The towel was wrapped around his shoulders as he occasionally rubbed the fabric into his quills to dry them at a slowing pace. His tail wagged at the mentioning of food.

"Would you like to help Zap? That way you have something to do?" Offered Amy as she stopped. Emerald eyes peered over a peach shoulder setting their gaze upon the other being in the rom.

About the time she made that offer to him, golden eyes lowered to the floor as he held his head down in embarrassment. "_**I would be inefficent to your duties since I have never cooked let alone picked up a utensil in the process of such a task...**_" Is what he admitted, though he hated mentioing his faults and unaccomplishments. It made a small snear form upon his lips as he sent a firey glare into the floor.

Simple blinking was what was directed at the sky blue hedgehog before a laugh replaced it - which made his head shoot up and his glare to become fiercer. "_**And what is so humorous to you?!**_" Was his unamused question towards her.

A feminine gloved hand was placed against rose lips so the pink hedgehog female could supress her laughter. "I'm sorry!" She apologized right after she was able to keep herself from laughing. "But just because you don't know how to do something doesn't mean you should feel bad about it! I'm sure there are some reasons why you never learned how to cook." Was what she told him with a grin. "And if you want to, you can help my anyway, even if you don't know what to do. Infact, I can teach you a few things! That way: you learn a little and I've got you helping me! What do you say?!" Amy also offered fulling turning to the hedgehog male. Her grin widened and brightened up.

Something about Amy's words caused a warm feeling to rise up in Zap's chest making him feeling strange... A good kind of weird... Those hard golden eyes were starting to shine softly while they kept their stare upon the other hedgehog. _How is she able to hear my ignorance and show such passion towards it instead of hatred to it?_ "_**How come you are willing to help me in my flaws instead of making me find a way to fix them on my own?**_" He had to know why she was so kind, so warm, so... darn he thought... _loving_...?

His question caused that smile to turn into a frown. A frown of upsetting questioning. "Zap... how long were you in Eggman's captivity?" It had to Robotnik that had filled the male's thoughts with such things!

At that moment that his question was answered with another, powder eyelids lightly fell over a pair of eyes as the android hedgehog found himself falling into slow motion typed flashbacks. When he opened them in the world of his past, he found himself floating in midair with all sorts of wiring hooked up to him. His topaz eyes were those sharp lifeless glowing eyes that his late form had, and his body was cold and robotic like it once was... And with his first glance of life, he saw the round form of what was going to his tormentor of life...

"_**All my life...**_" That was the emotionless response he gave her as he just stood there seeming so lifeless since he made no motion to move any part of his furry body. Those eyelids of his kept their position over his eyes since they had closed over them.

Jade orbs began to quiver as the pain from Zap's reply started to engulf her heart in a sphere of hurt and sympathy. _He has been stuck with him since he was a baby, a child?! That poor man...!_ Without second thoughts about her actions, Amy stepped over to the dazed out hedgehog male encasing her arms around his midsection. Her head then fell against ivory chest fur as her fingers enlaced in one another. Maybe with a little affection and a new perspective of life, Amy began to to think, maybe he'd learn to be a bit more open and not so frigid...

What felt like a jolt of lightning coarsed through out Zap's body when he felt another warmth against it! Eyelids flew open in shock then newly uncovered eyes shot down at the rose female that had encased her arms around him... It shocked him to no extent and it also filled him with this new feeling that made him feel awkward and good at the same time...! "_**What... what are you doing...?!**_" Is what he asked her in a flushed voice.

"Giving you a hug... You look like you needed one..." Replied Amy keeping her position against him. She didn't know why, but this felt good... It kind of felt like the hugs she had with her dear Sonikku... That thought made a light hue of pink tint her fair cheeks.

Though he couldn't fully comprehend what a hug was, Zap hesitantly wrapped loose arms around the hedgehog girl's tiny frame keeping her against him. His chin was lowered onto the top of her head as his eyelids shut over his eyes once more. That black nose of his then picked up a sweet scent that he had no idea of what it was, but he liked it... All of this felt so... so RIGHT!

"Well," Began Amy pulling herself away from the mysterious but oh so familiar hedgehog male. "Let's make so dinner, shall we?" Was what she said walking from him and up to the counter along side the refrigerator. Her heart was pound a little to hard and to fast in her chest.

Zap found himself stretching his arms out with his hands reaching for him when Amy pulled her body from is. For some reason that embrace was something special to him and it pained him to have it end... "_**Yes...**_" That was all he said in response to her words. By then, he didn't hunger for food, he hungered for something else though he didn't have the slightest what... He just knew that it wasn't a physical hunger, more of an... emotionall hunger...

A sigh was heaved from out of her chest then balancing off of rose lips. _You only feel affections towards Sonikku! No one else!_ Amy told herself before shaking her head. That hug was a little deeper than mere comfort, and she didn't yet did like it! But then she came to a realization as she turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder: Zap looked a bit like her Sonikku! He was just a lighter shade of blue and he had a furred muzzle and chest... Maybe that was what drew her to him... She wasn't using him as her way to having the hero... was she...? That made her shake her head again. _Of course not! You're helping him because he needs you! He needs someone! And that is going to be you!_ Those were her vigirous thoughts as she then nodded to herself. _And be for him I shall be...!­_


	5. Chapter 5

In his former life, which is the way he thought of it as, Zap had been missioned to find the rose hedgehog he was in the home of and kidnap her. To take her into his arms and just steal her away without much thought to his actions let alone have any consideration for her or anyone who didn't enjoy him doing such an act. When he did set mission, he felt no mere emotion, he just did was he was told - kind of like an attack dog. It was get the job done. It was as simple as that! But now that he had previously had her in his arms... His fingers itched to grasp the fabric of her dress and pull it towards him to cause her to fall back into those furred arms of his! To get a good whif of her scent as he would bury his face into her rose quills... Those thoughts and a few more intimate thoughts swirled in his mind causing his head to spin... A small groan emitted from his lips while peach fingers were rested against his temples from the sudden spinning of his head. That brought the attention of the other hedgehog.

"Are you going to be all right?" Is what she asked him with a tiny frown forming upon her lips. She was once again by his side to check up on him. Maybe he was suffering pain from all the torturing his scars showed signs of, she thought with emerald eyes peering up at him with concerned worry.

"_**Just a minor headache caused from too much emotion gathering inside my mind frame all at one time.**_ _**I'll be fine once they all calm down uncrowding the area within my mind's eye.**_" Though he wanted to admit all these emotions he was holding for her within himself, a part of Zap told him not to because he would only make himself look like a fool!

A warm smile made itself known while a gloved hand ran a top a light blue quilled head. "I'm sure you've got so much going on by coming from a horrid place like in Robotnik's base to ending up here in a protective place such as my home... But don't worry, once you make yourself right at home, you'll feel a whole lot better!"

"_**And I'm sure as well...**_" He totally agreed with her because with her, he felt at home... And he knew that as long as he was with her, everything would go so well.

Nodding to his response, Amy strayed away from the male hedgehog once more moving herself to the kitchen sink. Her heart was slightly pounding from the rare tender smile she saw form upon his lips... _He should smile more often..._ Were her thoughts with another light tinted blush staining her fair cheeks. "All right! First thing to do when cooking any meal is getting your hands washed!" She felt as though she needed to get her mind upon cooking instead of on her 'room mate'.

"_**It holds truth. For if you do not partake in the sanitizing ritual for one's hands, then you are risking worse for your body when you intake your meal.**_" Though Zap had never cooked like he had told Amy, he did know that cleaning some parts of the body was essential to doing set task.

"Wow! You're really smart for someone who's been captive, oh, no offense!" Notice the female hedgehog with an exclamation.

Zap couldn't help but hold a confused expression upon his face as he blinked at her words. "_**But I thought, even though there are but a few out of the many of you, that there was some that held an intelligence to those close those of the robotic race...**_" Was her ignorance to his high intellect really that of a dying race of those who were the higher source of intelligence?

His response to her compliment really left Amy standing there with an agape expression! Her mouth was just about touching the floor as she was in a steady constant motion of blinking. That was not what she was expecting to hear! That hedgehog spoke in a much smarter language then she had ever heard Tails or Robotnik speak! "Uh... I've been around smart people, don't get me wrong, but you, wow!" Those were the only words that came out of her mouth about the time she lowered her widened gaze to the tiled floor with a gloved hand placed against her forehead.

"_**Did I say something wrong to have you act so flabbergassed towards me?**_" Maybe his form of 'smarts', in which he was in a habit of speaking, was a bit much for her and that he had to tone it down...

"No! NO! You're fine!" Reassured Amy with a nervous laugh while she flailed her hands in front of her. "I just need to understand lingo, is all..." That was it! That is what she had to do! It wouldn't be too hard. Would it...? She wondered with a thoughtful frown. Her ears flattening against the top of her head.

The male hedgehog was close to questioning the meaning of the word she had used in her response till his stomach made its alert to let him know that he was wanting that meal Amy had promised to be make! With another blush staining his cheeks, he moved his bare hands to that body part to muffle anymore sounds if wanted to make.

A grin formed on rose lips at hearing Zap's stomach demand for food to be made! "Maybe we should just get something cooked instead of standing around chatting." Amy had to say waving her hand over for the other hedgehog to come over to her to where she was standing at. "But as you know, heh, we need to wash our hands!"

She received a nod as a stride was made over towards her. "_**Just show me where the hand santizer is as well as which device spouts out heated and non-heated water and I can cleanse my own.**_"

_He sounds so... so... __**ROBOTIC**__ compared to most hedgehogs...!_ The rose female knew that there were furries that were much smarter than others, but this was something different! _Not even Tails or Shadow sounds as smart as Zap... And they are some of the smartest furries I know!_ But what made him so intelligent, even though he was held captive...? Was he some sort of experiment to Eggman? Did the evil genius force a lot of information into his mind...? Maybe when he stayed with her long enough, Amy could find out from him... He'd probably learn to open up once he felt like she was close enough to him...

"Here, let me show you to the sink." Deciding that digging into Zap's past was for another day, Amy directed her new found friend over to the sink. Once she showed him where everything was at as he had asked, he got to their first task quickly. _Wow, he picks up on things so quickly! He is defiantly going to be a fast learner! Which will be good for him! That way he can enjoy life a little better!_ Those were her thoughts while she giggled inwardly.

"_**What is the second step in our culinary ritual?**_" Asked the artifical hedgehog wanting to not only learn something ne, but to also get some food into his belly!

"Well..."

---

An apricot hand grasped a bowl desperately as the other moved the utensil within it's grasp swiftly inside the dish. All sorts of noises errupted from the hedgehog's mouth as he kept gorging the food contained inside the bowl continuously into set mouth. Broth was now dripping down the side of his muzzle as he finished off he assorted combination of chicken, beef, noodles, vegetables, and broth. While Zap was under the thumb of Robotnik, he was only fed scraps. Just enough to keep him without the constant pestering of hunger clawing inside of him. But now that he was eating something with more flavor... God, he was going to ask for thirds!

Once the contents in the dish slid from his mouth and into the back of his throat, that around encased around it slammed it onto the table. A small burp uproared from his chest then the other hand swept across his mouth to wipe away the strayed trail of broth.

Amy was frozen in place across the table as she watched the male hedgehog breathe in the second bowl of soup he had asked for. The only thing she could motion was the dumbfounded blinking of her eyelids. She knew he was possibly hungry, but not this hungry!

Once again, when honey eyes looked ahead to see the rose female staring at him, they lowered in embarrassment as his ivory cheeks turned a hue of crimson. "_**Forgive me for my rudeness, once again please, I haven't had an oppurtinity to educate myself in proper etiquettes. So if I come off as barbaric, try not to mind me much.**_" Was what he said in a slight embarrassed tone as his bare hands fidgeted in one another. His eyes kept their gaze upon the wood table top. "_**And... would it be fine, if we still have any left as well as if you don't need that portion for your own nurishing fulfillments, if I could have a third serving? I don't mean to come of a as a selfish glutton, but your culinary skills are efficent enough to please those who are of expert levels...**_" That voice of his was quieter than it had ever been as he admitted that last part to her. The crimson staining his cheeks grew in size and swept across his entire muzzle.

A tender grin couldn't help but form upon rose lips at seeing the disposition Zap was in. "It's fine And besides," She started leaning over to grab a hold of one of his. "You've been in imprisonment all your life by the cruelest man I know. It only makes sense that you're hungry for other than what he might have fed you. As well as not really having learned table manners. But you're aware of it so it's clear that you'll be able to pick up on it fast!" Her grin brightened while pink eyelids laid over jade eyes and her head cocked to the side. "And thank you for the compliment! You're so sweet..." Is what she finished with a giggle emitting past her smile.

Golden eyes lite up as those words struck a cord in his heart No matter how many times since she took him in when he was acting strange did she have a problem with it. Sure, she might have given him a look or two, but who wouldn't?! "_**Thank you...**_" His voice was so soft and gentle as he gave her his thanks. There was this smile upon his muzzle that matched the tone of his voice.

That little yet powerful expression caused a small barely noticable hue of pink to tint fair cheeks. Amy had to admit, when that hedgehog smiled, he was just so handsome! Shaking her head as she remembered the hero she swore her love and heart to, that gloved hand in the bare one wriggled itself free - grabbing the bowl not far from it near Zap.

"So, how about thirds?" Chimed the pink female as she a rose from the table - holding the dish high into the air.

That little sky blue tail of Zap's wagged at hearing that!


	6. Chapter 6

"Sorry that the guest bedroom is cluttered up, or else I'd let you stay in there..." Said Amy in an apologetic tone, her gloved hands all the while turning then pulling a door knob to open up the door she was standing in front of. "I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch till I get it cleaned out." On the other side of said door was of a small enclosed area with shelves reaching from the top to the bottom. Upon each shelf top sat things such as blankets and pillows.

"_**It is satisfactory. A couch is more than enough than what you provided for me as bedding.**_"__Was all Zap had to say on the matter, he was thankful enough for what she had done for him so far... His topaz eyes watching as she pulled from off a shelf above her a plush pillow and thick blanket.

"Nonsense! If you're going to be staying with me, then you'll be getting equal treatment!" That is how the rose female felt about it, and nothing was going to change that! "If not tomorrow, then in a few days you will be moving into that guest bedroom! I mean it!" Her voice was filled with stern determination, and usually when she had her mind set on something... She either got it or took care of it!

A small warm smile tugged at the corners of the male hedgehog's lips. That 'mean' look of determination shining brightly in her eyes really showed how passionately caring she was towards most things. This was a strong suit he thought was such a cute trait on her. "_**If that is your wish, than I shall attend to said task so it canbe fulfilled. It's illogical to have you on your own in on it when I am the one in need of it. I would take to it myself if I didn't think you wanted to fix it of your own decore.**_"

Gloved palms laid firmly against the clothed hips of the female hedgehog. Fingers sinking into red fabric as her hips swayed to one side. "If you _really_ wanna help then I _guess_ I can let you move some of the heavier stuff in the guest room." Eyes would roll in amusement, and a giggle falling from her lips all the while.

His sky blue quilled head lowered, bowing in a nodding response. "_**Your permission preceives satisfaction.**_"

"You're welcome." Amy welcomed him, gloved hands pressing the closet door shut then walking ahead of the artifical hedgehog. The index and middle finger of her right hand coming and motioning towards herself to tell him to follow.

He followed right after her coming from where the hallway's end met one of the many ends of the brightly pink colored living room. So easily in his grasp sat the pillow and blanket that had been handed to him.

A gloved palm patted the couch invitingly while she told him to lay the items upon it. Once he had done so had she started drapping the cover over the cushions then pushed the pillow against an arm of said furniture.

"There you go." Spoke Amy with a proud nod. "And sleep as long as you'd like." And with a caring pat to the other's furred shoulder then the flick of a light switch to 'off', she exited the room.

This half-hearted grin would grace his ivory muzzle while golden eyes followed her fading form. He could feel his heart swelling, and breath catching but only a few long seconds into his throat. That touch of hers sending jolts of eletricity up and down the arm attached.

_This... this... feeling is excrutiating... yet... it's tthe most tremendous one I've felt since I've been able to feel..._

Fingers a rose to clutch the area of where his heart laid. Powder blue eyelids lowering masking over his eyes. Ears of the same color flattening a top his head.

_What is the title for such fondness and lothing for this wonderful pain...? Or have I just now became tthe reprocussions of the Doctor's torture branding myself as a masochist?_

The fleeting of his thoughts caused him to frown.

_I'll rest for now. This will need lively more thought proceeding._

So with a yawn heavily escaping his lips, the male climbed onto the couch then underneath the warmth of the covers. His quilled head falling softly onto the pillow. The comforts only taking a minute or so to captivate him to sleep...

_I could get used to this..._


End file.
